


It Feels Better

by stilaheyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, First Time Topping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilaheyy/pseuds/stilaheyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac tops for the first time, he and Stiles are in for a big surprise. Written for Kink Day of Stisaac Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Better

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Kit, as our Stisaac frequently deals with knotting and there needs to be a fic about it, so here one is.

It wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Not by a long shot. Exactly three hours and twenty-two minutes into their first date, Stiles had kissed Isaac, and from there, things had progressed. A lot.

But now it was two months later, their bodies more than acquainted, every inch of their skin tasted and touched and licked and sucked and  _god_ , Isaac really loved sex. And he really loved Stiles. They’d been saying the words for a few weeks now, each time still exciting and bringing about the world’s biggest, dumbest smiles to both of their faces, the kind that crinkle your eyes and broaden your cheeks and generally make you look like a complete lovesick idiot, which yes, Isaac was. He really was.

So no, this wasn’t their first time doing this, but it was the first time doing it  _like this_. They’d fallen into a rhythm without ever discussing the matter, with Stiles topping and Isaac so  _so_  gladly bottoming, but they’d been doing it that way for weeks and Isaac was ready to try. Ready to know why Stiles’ eyes would roll back in his head, why his breath would catch in his throat, finally silent for a few seconds just after he pushed inside. Isaac had been on the other side and knew how incredible  _that_  was and now he wanted to see this side as well.

So there they were, stretched out on Stiles’ bed, Isaac’s mouth sucking a record-breaking hickey to Stiles’ collarbone as he worked three fingers inside of Stiles, getting him ready for what was about to happen. Stiles looked beautiful, all sharp angles and dark eyelashes, carefully exhaled breaths and gripping fingers. He was surprisingly vocal, even for him, a constant stream of moans and sighs and  _yes_ es spilling from between his full, kiss-swollen lips. Isaac wanted to kiss them and kiss his neck and his chest and suck his dick and do everything all at the same time, but only having one mouth was keeping him from doing what he wanted, so instead, he kept at work darkening the mark on Stiles’ pale, warm skin.

“I’m ready, babe, please,” Stiles begged, voice tight and a little pinched, as if it was physically paining him not to have Isaac inside him already. Honestly, Isaac had a lot of self-restraint, but denying Stiles was never something he had the willpower to do. Not for a kiss or one of his French fries or a dollar for the soda machine. And definitely not for sex, because he might have been a werewolf trained in the art of keeping his shit together, but when it came to Stiles, he just _wanted_. Thankfully, Stiles wanted too, pretty much all the time. It was a good system.

“Okay,” Isaac nodded, carefully pulling out his fingers and wiping them on the sheets as he watched Stiles pick up the condom from the nightstand, ripping it open with his teeth—which was a move totally ripped from a porno they’d watched together more than five times and yet Isaac still found the action so hot his dick actually twitched—and flicking the wrapper over the edge of the bed.

“Can I?” Stiles asked, looking from the condom to Isaac’s dick. Isaac tried to convey a very exasperated delivery of the word  _Duh_  in his expression and Stiles laughed as he reached forward and rolled it on. The touch curled Isaac’s toes and left him lurching forward on the mattress, rocking on his knees until his lips were pressed to Stiles’ a little off center and definitely too hard, but still somehow perfect in the same way all of their frequently imperfect encounters were.

“Ready?” Isaac asked, needing to hear it just one more time before things really got started.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, nodding as well as he relaxed back against the bed, tenting his knees up around Isaac’s hips. “Let’s see if you can last longer than I did the first time.”

“Hey, the first time was great,” Isaac reminded him, the same way he’d been reminding him every time Stiles brought it up in a moment of pure self-deprecation.

“Oh yes, all three of the thrusts I got in were just  _spectacular_ ,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. Isaac took Stiles’ chin in his hand to kiss him again, sounder this time and with what he hoped came off as a hell of a lot of emotion behind it.

“You were inside me for the first time. It was perfect,” he said. Stiles sighed but smiled a little.

“I’m sure this’ll be perfect, too.”

“Well duh,” Isaac teased, shifting on his knees and grabbing his dick, lining it up with Stiles’ hole and pressing the tip right where it needed to be. “Okay, I’m going to…”

Stiles nodded again and took a deep breath that he exhaled slowly. Isaac could feel the tension slipping from Stiles’ body and he pressed a kiss to his shoulder, right over that pretty spectacular hickey as he urged his hips forward until he pushed inside.

Isaac had expected it to feel good. He’d expected to want to come quickly and to have basically no idea what in the hell he was doing despite having been on the receiving end more than two dozen times in the last few weeks (yes, he was still counting). But nothing could have possibly prepared him for the reality, for the heat, for the  _tightness_.

“Oh god,” he choked out, the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding rushing from him with the words.

“Move, babe,” Stiles said, rubbing at Isaac’s back, his voice a little higher than usual.

“I… okay,” Isaac said, mustering up a little courage before pushing further inside, a moan ripping from his throat like Stiles’ magnificent ass had actually forcibly yanked it from his body.

Isaac knew on some base level that he needed to thrust, and thankfully his hips were taking over for him because his brain had suddenly become completely and utterly useless. It was as if he’d forgotten every ounce of decorum, his hips pushing and pulling as slowly as he could manage to restrain them, mouth dropped open as he stared down at Stiles, whose eyes were clenched shut, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked, the words barely coming out for how tight his breath was being kept locked up in his chest. Stiles nodded, eyes still closed, breathing slowly. “Stiles, talk to me.”

“I’m good. Just…” Stiles opened his eyes and laughed lightly, hands smoothing down the planes of Isaac’s back to settle on his waist. “You’re really big and it’s a lot. Just keep moving.”

Isaac blushed and dropped a kiss to Stiles’ lips, holding them there for a few seconds before pulling back and bringing the rest of his body along with it, steadily increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Stiles felt like heaven beneath him, around him, making noises louder than Isaac was used to hearing from him in the bedroom and that was absolutely not helping. It felt like he was in a race that his dick was determined to win, the prize something way better than a medal or a free t-shirt or a flimsy plastic cup filled with beer. The prize was an orgasm and not just _any_ orgasm, but an orgasm with _Stiles_ , which had proven over and over to be inarguably the best thing ever, because Stiles reacted almost as much to Isaac’s orgasms than his own.

“Oh _god_ ,” Stiles groaned, head tipping back into the pillow, exposing the long lines of his neck that Isaac licked up with a moan, pushing back inside harder than he meant to.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Isaac kissed an apology to Stiles shoulder, to his chest, his hips slowing against their will, fighting the urge to keep chasing more heat, more friction, more _Stiles_.

“It’s… nnnnwow it’s okay. It felt good,” Stiles panted, fingertips digging harder into the small of Isaac’s back, coaxing him to move faster. “You can… you can keep doing that.”

As always, Isaac couldn’t deny Stiles.

He nodded and dug in his knees and pushed, the encouraging moan coming from between Stiles’ parted, panting lips more than enough to fuel him on. It felt like his whole body was finally relaxing, finally getting what it needed. Honestly, despite all of the great sex they’d been having, something about this felt _right_. For the first time since they’d started that night, it felt like he actually knew what he was doing without any hesitation or nerves. He just _was_ , and apparently Stiles liked what he was doing.

“ _Oh_ , yeah. Right there. Don’t… don’t stop doing that,” Stiles said, back arching off the bed and bumping his hand into Isaac’s stomach—the hand he was stroking himself with. Somehow Isaac had missed that, but he didn’t miss the growl that ripped from his own throat.

He gripped the sheets, claws tearing at them as his hips rocked forward.

“Stiles…” he gasped. “Stiles, I’m-“

“I know,” Stiles nodded, squeezing harder at Isaac’s back, still urging him on. “Your eyes have been yellow since we started. I know. It’s okay. Keep going.”

“Feels so good,” Isaac said, nosing at the skin just below Stiles’ ear where he always smelled the most _Stiles_. “I’m not going to la-“

“It’s okay, me either. Just keep going,” Stiles gritted out, face scrunched up tight, hand moving lightning fast over his cock.

Isaac nipped at Stiles’ collarbone, right over that bruise, and apparently that was enough to send Stiles over the edge, shouting at the ceiling as he came all over their chests, panting and moaning through it as Isaac kept thrusting, each one harder and quicker than the last. He kept rushing toward more of that _feeling_ until he finally got it, hips snapping forward as he came hard, practically roaring with it, his claws ripping holes in the sheets as he tried to keep from shifting completely as Stiles moaned beneath him.

“Babe…” Stiles said, hands stroking over Isaac’s cheeks, down his neck, repeating the pattern over and over as Isaac breathed above him, not saying a word until he felt his claws retreat.

“Wow.”

“I’ll say,” Stiles laughed, practically a giggle, which Isaac found far too cute to let go without a kiss. “Kind of need you to pull out, though.”

“Right, sorry,” Isaac said, moving to scoot back on his knees and finding himself unable. He tried again. And again. Stiles groaned and clutched at Isaac’s shoulder.

“ _Babe_ , c’mon,” he whined, face flushing anew as Isaac tried a fourth time to pull out to no avail.

“I… I can’t,” he finally admitted.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“I _mean_ , I can’t pull out. I’m trying but I can’t,” Isaac said, trying again, realization coming to him like icy water dripping down his spine: freezing cold and glacier slow. “Oh god, I knotted.”

“You wh- you _knotted_? That’s a thing? That’s a thing that you actually do? How do I not know about this?” Stiles asked, looking part panicked and part fascinated on an academic level.

“Probably because it’s the first time I’ve ever _done_ it, Stiles,” Isaac said, trying again to pull out, leaving Stiles clutching at his back and moaning loudly. “I’m so sorry. Derek warned me that it could happen, but it never had before. I should have known when I started shifting that-“

“Isaac, Isaac, stop. It’s okay. It’s really not a big deal. It’s just… nnnnnoh god stop moving, it’s too much.”

“Am I hurting you?” Isaac asked, freezing, trying to not even _blink_ just in case.

“No. No no no, it doesn’t hurt at all it’s just… a lot. And it’s kind of…” Stiles paused to pant, eyes wide and dark as he stared up at him. “It’s kind of pressed right against… _oh_ _god_.”

Oh.

“It should go down in a minute. I’m really sorry this is-“ He was silenced by a hand over his mouth.

“Just shut up, oh my god. There’s… nothing to be sorry for. I love you. It’s okay. Just try not to move because as much as my dick thinks it can get hard again right now, I’m pretty sure that I’ll actually die,” Stiles said, holding his hand against Isaac’s lips until Isaac nodded his assent. “So we just wait and it goes away?”

“That’s what Derek said.”

Stiles groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes, practically wailing at the ceiling, “Please stop talking about Derek when you’re inside me. Actually no, keep doing it. That’ll keep my boner away for sure.”

Isaac laughed and kissed up from Stiles’ shoulder to his lips, showering them in kisses and soft statements of adoration.

“You’re kind of wonderful, did you know that?” Isaac asked.

“I did know. You tell me all the time,” Stiles grinned, carding his fingers through Isaac’s hair, scratching a little the way that always made Isaac’s eyes fall shut and a smile bloom on his face. “Can you pull out yet?”

Isaac tried again. “No, but it’s better than before. Just a few more minutes.” Stiles hummed and dragged a foot up the back of Isaac’s leg, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s middle with a happy sigh.

“Waiting isn’t so bad.”

“No, it really isn’t.”


End file.
